1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformers and, more particularly, to a high-frequency semiconductor transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transformer is a well-known structure that inductively transfers electrical energy from a primary coil to a secondary coil. Transformers commonly use a magnetic material, known as a core, to increase the inductance and the amount of energy that is transferred from the primary coil to the secondary coil.